Pharmacokinetic studies have long been a key element of most Phase I and Phase II clinical studies. Pharmacodynamic studies and molecular correlates are now considered important components of these studies. With the increasing emphasis on the development of non-cytotoxic agents directed at novel targets, "correlative" studies will be essential for the interpretation of the results and, in fact, may become the primary endpoint of the clinical studies. Therefore, the primary aim of the Analytical Pharmacology Core Facility (APCF) is to provide support for chemotherapy trials incorporating pharmacokinetic, pharmacodynamic and other correlative laboratory studies. An additional aim is to encourage and facilitate all cancer research, including basic and translational research, by providing a range of analytical services, such as LC/MS/MS, GC/MS, HPLC, and flameless Atomic Absorption Spectrometry (AAS). More specifically, the APCF provides expertise and equipment for (a) sample preparation and storage, including tissue samples for correlative studies, (b) analysis of chemotherapeutic drugs and related compounds, and (c) analysis and interpretation of pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic data. In addition, the APCF personnel provide consultation regarding appropriate analytical methods for research projects, study design, pharmacokinetic sampling schedules, and protocol review, and they collaborate in the preparation of manuscripts. During the 12-month reporting period, the APCF shared resource was used by 15 Cancer Center members from 4 Research Programs and one non-aligned member. Peer-reviewed usage represented 89% of total usage. Annual budget for this core is $292,151, of which 64% is institutional funding, 15% is user fees, and 21% ($60,100) is requested from the CCSG.